


Perks

by SophiaTomlinson



Series: The Flash Imagines [3]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Werewolf!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 13:25:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10466058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaTomlinson/pseuds/SophiaTomlinson
Summary: Being a werewolf often makes you extremely insecure. You boyfriend helps you to see some of the perks.





	

    You were sitting in S.T.A.R. Labs, your feet up onto the main desk, as you sit quietly. The only sounds in the room is the quiet typing of Caitlin beside you and Cisco a few feet away spinning in the chair. Your eyebrows furrow as you begin to get lost in thought, your mind swirling with all your insecurities. The main one being the fact that you’re a werewolf. Now, you were obviously good, and if you’re being honest, you very rarely ever are in wolf form, the reason being that it’s just inconvenient.

It still made you insecure, the fact that you could change into an animal at will. It made you insecure in every little thing that you do. Talking, walking, and it definitely dampens your attention span. It burdens you to be what you are. You’ve accepted it, the fact that you’re part animal, but that doesn’t help when spending time with your boyfriend Barry.

He constantly tells you how much he loves you, how you being a werewolf doesn’t bother him in the slightest, but you can’t help but not believe him. How could someone like him like someone like you? You’re part wolf for heaven’s sake! While when in human form you may not look like a wolf, you still have some attributes, and to you, none of them are good.

Your temper is short, way too short if you ask yourself. It takes one measly word to set you off sometimes, and don’t even start on your attention span. Anything and everything catches your attention. You’ll be in the middle of something important and then all of sudden, the only thing you can focus on is the pen that hanging half off the table that’s on the other side of the room.

It doesn’t help when you’re trying to help Barry defeat a metahuman. You never seem to be able to focus in those moments, the moments when your knowledge is needed the most, and that angers you to no end. You feel worthless, especially when everything is relying on you and then suddenly you forget what you were doing and focus on something else.

Then Barry walks in. You’d be angry but you knew that you didn’t have long before you lost focus anyway, so you mentally thank him as he walks over towards you.

“Hey y/n, what are you thinking about so hard?” He asks, standing in front of your chair as he pulls you up and out of it, bringing you into a hug.

“What do you mean?” You ask, tilting your head slightly to one side. Barry’s face lights up when he sees you, finding your whole being adorable.

“You were thinking pretty hard about something when I walked in.” He explains, hugging you to him, his arms wrapping around your waist as yours move to lay on his chest.

“Just thinking about everything. Mostly the things that make me insecure about being a werewolf.” You trail off, mumbling the last part as your try to move out of his arms. Barry just smiles and shakes his head.

“You know that you being part dog does have its perks, right? I mean, mostly for me because whenever I toss anything your eyes follow it and you sit up a little straighter like you want to chase it, but then you restrict yourself.” He tells you, pressing a chaste kiss to your forehead before continuing.

“It is honestly the cutest thing I’ve ever seen.” You smile at his words, before rolling your eyes and kitting his chest lightly, moving out of his arms and sitting in your chair, your arms crossed and you’re pouting. He chuckles, winking at you before walking towards  the desk and picking up a piece of paper, crumbling it into a ball before tossing it into the air, your eyes instantly catching it. As he tosses it into the trash bin across the room, it takes everything you have to hold back from chasing after it.


End file.
